


beyond the walls

by chaisdoescrimes



Series: beyond the walls universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Bromance, Fantasy AU, ill add additional tags as the story progresses, not really he just acts like an older brother, the characters in the tags will gradually appear as the story progresses so dw about it, this was inspired by a fanfic i read a while ago, tommy and tubbo friendship pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisdoescrimes/pseuds/chaisdoescrimes
Summary: fantasy authere was once a war between humans and mythical creatures. the humans managed to win, but only by a little bit. as a compromise with the monsters, so that nobody would get mad and try to attack each other; a wall was built. a huge, towering wall. this specific wall seperated both sides of the species.tubbo is born in the small, quaint town of minea, where everyone is forbidden to go past the walls. but oh, dear tubbo doesn't listen...what happens when he ends up on the other side of the wall?well, he makes friends, of course.---inspired off a fanfic from another fandom i read once on wattpad. uh, please dont sue me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dream Team - Relationship, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: beyond the walls universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956256
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	1. chapter i // the walls

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea how ao3 works but hey i think im getting the hang of it?? maybe? kind of..? ok im probably lying to myself but ah well, enjoy the story!  
> also help how do i make a series

"You must remember never to venture over the walls."

That was the rule, after all. Everyone followed it. When Tubbo had asked his parents why it was a rule in the first place, they had just not responded, instead choosing to redirect him and distract him with various tasks and chores.  
That's why he was so intrigued in finding out what was behind the walls.

He'd done research on it, of course. But research wouldn't hold a candle to first hand experience, or so he'd always told himself. Books could only tell you so much, after all.  
Luckily enough for him, the books told him as much as he needed to know.

Picking up the library book that he'd taken so long ago and flipped through oh so many times, he began to read aloud the text he knew by heart.

"There once was a time where magic users, mythical creatures, and humans lived in peace. In harmony, side by side. But over time, the mythical creatures grew greedy. They wanted power, expansion.   
They wanted to _conquer_ , to _rule_. And to do so, they had to get rid of their competition. As a result, the seeds of war were sowed.  
Of course, the humans wouldn't stand for this, and they recruited the magic users to aid them in their fight. It was a close battle, however, in the end, the humans stood their ground. The magic users had retreated, barely any left.   
A pact was signed, one to construct a wall that would seperate both worlds. This was the only way to reach peace, after all."

It was written in such a way that any young child would believe their lies, but Tubbo knew better. Rolling over on his side, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling a quick message to his parents.  
They wouldn't want him going, he knew.

The damage had been done, however. By the time that they'd started their trip back to their home, Tubbo was already gone, running towards the far end of their town, scaling the gritty bricks and hoisting himself over to the other side. With the wind blowing past his face and the breeze shifting strands of hair into his eyes, the boy sat at the top of that wall, trying to find a way down without injuring himself.

But he lost his grip, and as he fell from the tall wall, the only thing he could think of was how the mayor would only use his death as leverage, as proof of the mythical creature's wrongdoings. They had before, didn't they? For the death of another young boy, only 16 when he'd left.  
And that was the moment he knew he was going to have to stay alive.

Not for his own sake, but for theirs. 


	2. chapter ii // where am i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo wakes up to a boy shaking him frantically. tubbo thinks he looks the same as him at first, but then he realizes-
> 
> he has wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to my friend rei for helping me decide what everyone should be!! i owe my life to you aha <3

"What's a human doing here?" Blearily, Tubbo opened his eyes to find a set of cyan eyes staring into his own, and he gave a shout, immediately sitting up as fast as possible.

"Woah, woah, no need to get so worked up!" The brunet turned around to find who had woken him up, being greeted with a boy who looked around his age, and decidedly human. "What- what do you mean, you're a human too?"

That is, until Tubbo caught a glimpse of his back. He was _winged_. He had _wings_. (It was really cool looking, he thought to himself.)

"Wh- you have wings!" The other boy rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by his reaction. "Of _course_ I have wings, how else would I get around? I'm magical, bitch!" "..Uh, walking?" "Wha- who do you take me for, a human?" Realization flashed across his face not even a second later, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. "I meant- ugh, nevermind it." Tubbo found it funny, to say the least. "I'm going to assume that you're a human, because you don't seem to be magical." "I am," Tubbo replied, head still reeling. The winged boy seems to notice this, because he eased Tubbo up to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You fell from the wall, didn't you?" Tubbo only nods in response, and the other boy just scoffs.

"Alright, well- I'd best get you back to my home so you can recover before other.. not so friendly guys start showing up," He says. "Wait, wait- I don't even know your name yet," "Well, I don't know yours either so, it doesn't make much of a difference, does it?" Tubbo supposes that the comeback makes sense, but he really wants to know who this winged person is. "Uh- well, my name is Tubbo. What's yours?" The boy blinks, eyes flashing a bright, unnatural purple. "Tommy. Now, Tubbo- you're gonna want to hold on, or I'll probably drop you." This statement was coupled with an awkward laugh, which, admittedly, didn't make Tubbo feel all that confident in the boy's flying, but at least it was something that helped him remember that Tommy was only a child, like him.

Tubbo gulped, "Okay." His hand found Tommy's shoulder, and then, suddenly they were in the air, wind rushing against his face and the clouds so close it was like he could touch them. "We're so high up!" His voice was slightly muffled by the rush of air, but from the laugh Tommy gave in response, he knew that the other boy had heard him. "I know, right?! I feel sorry for you guys, not being able to fly whenever you want.." Tommy trailed off near the end of his sentence, seeing something that Tubbo clearly could not. "We're almost there, hang in there, big man." Although it wasn't as if Tubbo could do anything _but_ hang onto Tommy, he nodded assent anyways.  
Best not to anger the mythical creature who had agreed to help him heal up, after all.

"We're hereee!" Tommy cheered, setting Tubbo down on his feet. The marble building that greeted Tubbo was decorated in vines of ivy, flowering blossoms towering over the marble building. "This is where you live?" Tubbo gaped at the impressive building. He'd never seen anything like it in his hometown, but then again, it was to be expected from a world where people freely used magic. Wait- not people, it's inhabitants. There, that sounded better. "Yep," Tommy replied, a tinge of pride in his voice. "This is my home, Tubbo. One of the best buildings in magi-folk history!" 

As Tommy leads him inside the building, Tubbo can't help but point out obvious differences between Tommy's world and his world to himself (silently, of course, as not to accidentally anger the winged child). For one, the magi-folk, as Tommy referred to them, seemed to have a knack for interior design. The walls were lined with polished andesite, which, Tubbo would admit, looked astonishingly good coupled with the mostly marble walls. Another point, they seemed to cherish family more, Tubbo noted solemnly, as he'd passed 7 portraits featuring Tommy smiling along with 3 other people. One of them was dressed in royal attire, and they had hog-like features- a were-hog, perhaps? Another was a brunet that didn't seem to have anything particularly notable about him, except that he looked astonishingly good. The last one was a blond, the same coloured hair as Tommy's, with grey wings and a green bucket hat. They were smiling in every picture, and Tubbo couldn't help but feel an aching in his heart at the sight.

A shout from Tommy brings him out of his thoughts, and Tubbo is greeted with the cyan eyes of his new companion staring at him worriedly. "You went really still for a long time, so I thought you were in shock or something.." Tommy laughed awkwardly, a hand going to the back of his neck. "Well- in any case, we're here, so sit down and make yourself comfortable until I can get one of my brothers to come help you." Tubbo blinked for a moment, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Ah- yeah, thank you." "Of course, big T- can I call you that?" "Y-yeah." Tommy grins at him, then leaves the room. 

The implication is clear: Stay here.   
But Tubbo isn't much of a stickler for rules.


End file.
